Premonition
Premonition is the power to see into the past, present, and future. This power is said to be highly desirable, since it often helps a witch evade dangerous situations. Extremely powerful psychic's can hear sounds, such as speech, explosions, etc...within their visions. They can also feel what the person/s in their visions are mentally and pyhsically experiencing, such as pain, fear and even heat. Receiving Premonitions Usually, in the early stages of Premonition, most users receive their visions by touching objects or people related to the premonition. As their power grows, users get visions out of the blue, and are able to look into the future by will. If the psychic energy in an area is strong enough, a psychic will get a vision without touching anything, even if their power hasn't evolved yet. Calling for Premonitions Users can train themselves to call for Premonitions. Phoebe learned to do this less than a year after gaining this power.As witnessed in the season 1 episode "The Power of Two". She was able to call a vision to her, allowing her to see Piper missing her plane. She was also able to trigger premonitions of her possible future sexual acts.Sin Francisco Before, this doesn't always work, as evidenced on multiple occasions. However, she can now look into the future at will. Phoebe has also been able to feel the emotions of the victims in her Premonition, for example, she once felt the the emotions of an elderly woman being killed.As witnessed in the season 1 episode "The Power of Two". Premonitions of the Past Users can also see and perceive the past in a Premonition. They can also feel what the victims feel or have a psychic whiplash when they have visions of the past, similar to when they have visions of the future. They will also be able to see many different past events in one vision. Phoebe gains this extension of her originally Precognitive abilities. She once touched a locket that Prue Halliwell gave her and saw 300 years into the past. Later as her power grew she was able to see multiple events in one vision, the largest was 7 different events in total. Sharing Visions and Psychic Echos Two psychics can share visions with each other by holding hands, palm to palm. They can also create psychic link with eachother, either purposefully or accidentallyThe Good, the Bad and the Cursed. The latter was demonstrated by Bo Lightfeather, who accidentally created a psychic bond with Phoebe Halliwell. With him stuck in a time loop, Phoebe received the same injuries he sustained at the time. In Season 2 she developed a psychic link with a Succubus though it's unclear how she connected. Enhanced Intuition As a by-product of premonition, a user can sense and predict attacks. They can also sense evil beings. When Ronny switches powers with Phoebe, she told him that if he concentrated, he should be able to sense the next energy ball from Zankou, which he does successfully. Another time Phoebe did this was when she was deaf and could sense a Kazi demon behind her and levitated away. Kyra was also able to sense attacks. Phoebe was also sensitive to magical shifts in time. In Deja Vu All Over Again, when the demon Tempus repeatedly reverse the day, Phoebe senses straight away that the day feels familiar and gradually remembers more and more. She says in her own words that because her power allows her to see different things in different times, she must be more susceptible to the time shift. She is also able to sense the truth with this power, as stated my the Seer in Were Off To See The Wizard. Astral Premonition Powerful users can project one's consciousness into another time-frame. This allows the user to see things in more detail and experience being in the actual future, unlike a normal visions. The user can also stay within the vision-future for a long period of time. This is a combination of Astral Projection and Time Traveling. Phoebe displayed this power on three different occasions. Users Notes * Phoebe can also hear everything that's happening in her visions and is considered the most powerful psychic. * Other branches for this ability are Foresight, Precognition, Retrocognition, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, Prescience etc. ''' Refrences Category:Powers